(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hemming device for a wheel house of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hemming device for a wheel house of a vehicle which is attached to one side of the wheel house of the vehicle body and allows a worker to manually hem an inner panel and an outer panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When manufacturing a vehicle. automobile manufactures assemble twenty to thirty thousand of parts many times.
The manufacturing of a vehicle body is the first step of the manufacturing process of a vehicle. Typically, a white body (B.I.W) vehicle body is manufactured by producing product panels with various presses, delivering them to a vehicle body factory, and then assembling the parts of the product panels.
In order to form such panels, a forming process for press forming the panels into a predetermined shape with various presses is used, and then cutting, hole forming, curving, and bending are performed in press processes, such as trimming, piercing, flanging, and hemming.
Hemming is increasingly used for the rear wheel housing of a vehicle body such as by a curl hemming engineering method, in order to ensure a tolerance between the tire and the vehicle body panel and to improve rust-proof performance by preventing rust at the joints, for mounting a low profile tire, as shown in FIG. 1.
For example, when assembling an inner panel 103 and an outer panel 1010 using the curl hemming engineering method the inner panel 103 is appropriately arranged with respect to an outer panel 101 (S1). A hemming bed 105 is seated on the outer surface of the outer panel 101 (S2) and a first bending (45°) is performed, using a roller 107 moved by a robot (S3).
Thereafter a second bending (90°) (S4) is performed. The curl hemming process is completed by performing a main hemming (S5) after the second bending (S4) is finished.
The robot roller hemming engineering method that is currently used for the rear wheel housing of vehicle bodies takes a long time to be normalized, when the line stops due to reasons, such as when the robot breaks down, fatigue failure, friction, and problems with the parts of the roller hemming, damage to the system due to wrong operation of a line stop worker, and wrong correction of an electric program of the hemming. Consequently, productivity decreases which also leads to economical loss.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a hemming device for a wheel housing of a vehicle that has high operability against line stop where a worker can perform such hemming with excellent quality and makes it possible to ensure manual hemming quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.